1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless power transmission belt construction and to a new method for making an endless power transmission belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an outer tension section, an inner compression section, and a load-carrying section secured to and disposed intermediate the tension section and the compression section, the compression section having an inner surface means defining a plurality of longitudinally disposed and alternately spaced apart projections and grooves and a plurality of transversely disposed and alternately spaced apart projections and grooves. For example, see the U.S. patents to Waugh, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,511 and 4,002,080, and the U.S. patent to Adams, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,239.